The present disclosure relates to a rotary latch mechanism for releasably securing a first structure to a second structure, the latch mechanism includes an extendable and retractable handle that is adapted to be selectively pivoted between a latched position and an unlatched position to thereby move a bolt member between a latched position and an unlatched position, the latch mechanism being sealed to prevent the flow of fluid through the latch mechanism.
Latch mechanisms have been used to releasably secure a first aircraft structure, such as an aircraft panel or cowling, to a second aircraft structure. Latch mechanisms often extend through the panel with a handle located on the exterior of the panel for selectively latching a component of the latch mechanism that is located on the interior of the aircraft panel to the second aircraft structure. Latch mechanisms that extend through a panel may allow fluid, such as a liquid or gas, to flow through the latch mechanism between the exterior of the panel and the interior of the panel. Fluid, such as water, that flows inwardly through a latch mechanism into the interior of an aircraft may be undesirable. Fluid, such as pressurized air, flowing outwardly from an internal compartment of an aircraft through a latch mechanism may be undesirable. Space within an aircraft is also limited such that the latch mechanism is preferably made as small and compact as possible.
A sealed rotary latch mechanism for releasably securing a first structure to a second structure is disclosed. In at least one embodiment the latch mechanism is selectively moveable between a latched position and an unlatched position. The latch mechanism includes a housing adapted to be attached to a first structure, and an actuator; such as a cam, pivotally attached to the housing for pivotal movement about a first pivot axis between a latched first position and an unlatched second position. A seal member is located between the housing and the actuator creating a fluid-tight seal therebetween while allowing the actuator to pivot about the first pivot axis with respect to the housing. An extendable and retractable handle is attached to the actuator. The handle is adapted to facilitate pivotal movement of the actuator between its first and second positions. A follower is associated with the actuator and is linearly moveable between a third position and a fourth position by pivotal movement of the actuator. The actuator is adapted to move the follower to its third position when the actuator moves to its first position, and the actuator is adapted to move the follower to its fourth position when the actuator moves to its second position. A bolt member is pivotally attached to the housing for pivotal movement about a second pivot axis and is pivotally attached to the follower. The follower is adapted to pivot the bolt member about the second pivot axis to a latched fifth position when the follower moves to its third position, and the follower is adapted to pivot the bolt member to an unlatched sixth position when the follower moves to its fourth position.